Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Queen Cona". Plot (At the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Captain Shellborg are walking to a hallway area) *Shellborg: So my queen, when will we assemble those aliens in order to destroy Earth? *Queen Cona: I'll say, we will get our lady fighter and stop those wicked mushroom heads in the kingdom. *Shellborg: We need to start assembling a group of bad guys in the group. *Queen Cona: Sound good to me. (Back on Earth in the Mushroom Gorge) *Esequiel: It can't be happening. *Chakron: I see green. They're arriving in a shortly. *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: It's the end of the world. *Yoshi: It's coming. *Phoenix: Get ready to fight. *Chakron: It's almost there, they're coming. *Montay: Oh no, danger is here. *Phoenix: Here is another challenge for us. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship) *Shellborg: Fire! *Queen Cona: Alright. *laser attack on the mountains on the Mushroom Gorge* (The mountains break from the laser of the Mushroom Gorge) *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: They used destroyed the mountains. *Phoenix: We have to destroy that doomship. *Mumble: It's bigger than a airplane. We can't even destroy that ship of a whole. *Phoenix: There is always a way. We just have to find out what it is. *Chakron: Follow me, they might come this way. *Lovelace: Let's go amigos. *Mumble: Trouble is on the loose. *Phoenix: Well, we always know how to fight when trouble comes our way. *Josesito: I bet they're here. *Shippo: This is bad news. *Phoenix: I know it is. We have to fight when trouble finds us. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship) *Shellborg: Let's head over to Earth now. *Queen Cona: Right now captain. *move the doomship to Earth* (The doomship arrive at Earth in the Mushroom Gorge) *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: They're here. *Mumble: It can't be happening. *Esequiel: The evil is back. *Phoenix: Let’s face this next challenge with a “Wahoo! Let’s-a-go!” *Montay: Here we go again. (The doomship laser attack the mountain of the gorge) *Shellborg: Here we are. Mushroom Gorge. *Queen Cona: Mushroom George? Sound like a pretty fun name. *Shellborg: It's a gorge place filled with tall looking hoping mushrooms. Inside of the cave, the diamonds shine like money. *Queen Cona: It's all mine. We got a planet to invade. (Back with the heroes) *Sven: *flying* They cannot stop us. No one can stop but the Mighty Sven. *Esequiel: Wait up Sven, You're going too fast. *Sven: Oh, sorry. *Phoenix: We must win this battle. *Mumble: They're destroying the mountains. *Phoenix: *penguin roar* Let's go bring down that doomship! (The doomship crash on the mountain) *Mark: What's going on!? *Queen Cona: I think there's a strong lion roaring at us. (Back with the heroes) *Sven: What was that? *Mumble: Let's go after the ship. *Luigi: They can't get away with this. *Esequiel: Come out whatever you are! *Phoenix: That ship is what we must stop before it does more damage. *Mumble: It could destroy the whole world apart. *Mario: We need to stop those guys. *Phoenix: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! *Luigi: They're paying for this. (Back at the Doomship) *Shellborg: Now we got the time to teleport. *Queen Cona: Let's go. *Shellborg: Sure my queen. *teleport and his minions to the battleground* (Captain Shellborg and the minions arrive at the battleground, close to Mario's group) *Chakron: Aliens. *Mumble: They look stronger than Bowser. *Queen Cona: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Mario: Are you trying to destroy our world? *Queen Cona: Oh yes. I am Queen Cona. *Luigi: Queen Cona? Sound like a interesting name. *Yoshi: Are you a Yoshi? *Queen Cona: No. I am a Koopatamus. *Yoshi: So you're like a mix of a Koopa and Hippopotamus? *Queen Cona: Yes. You will now be my servant of the galaxy. *Esequiel: Don't trust her. She's a villain. *Mark: Those baby penguins are going to be squash by my belly. *Mumble: You got something to say?! *Mark: Show what you got. *Phoenix: Let’s face this next challenge with a “Wahoo! Let’s-a-go!” *Mario: Wahoo! Let's-a-go! *Mumble: Time to battle. *Phoenix: Ok heroes, let’s do this and win it! *Montay: Let's show what we got. *Phoenix: Oh yeah, let’s power up! *Mario: Okie dokie. *Montay: Time to fight. *Phoenix: *penguin roar* Let’s do this! *Queen Cona: *grab on the rocks* Darn it! *Shellborg: *he and his members are winded to the other side from Phoenix's roar* What was that? *Shippo: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Ok heroes, let’s do this and win it! *Esequiel: *power up* *Queen Cona: What the? *Esequiel: See? You know how it works out. *transform into a chick and a super saiyan* *Josesito: Hey, i wanna try. *transform into a chick and a super saiyan* *Queen Cona: No, how could it be? *Esequiel: It's called a super saiyan sweetheart. *Queen Cona: You monsters! I will destroy you. *Esequiel: Come on fatty, show what you got. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions